orcsmustdiefandomcom-20200214-history
Overpass
Overpass is the sixth level in Orcs Must Die! The Barricade is introduced here. Stage Description 1st Floor= |-| 2nd Floor= From the Door comes an open area splitting off into two roads, both leading towards the rift. The short path passes underneath the bridge, the longer and narrower one passing across it. There are acid baths all around the main area, along with a portal linking the rift to the start of the long and narrow path. Mob Waves (War Mage) Enemies Encountered: Orc Warriors, Crossbow Orcs and Kobold Runners 1. Orc Warriors 2. Kobold Runners 3. Orc Warriors, Kobold Runners Go Break 4. Orc Warriors 5. Orc Warriors & Crossbow Orcs 6. Kobold Runners Go Break 7. Orc Warriors, Kobold Runners, Crossbow Orcs Walkthrough (War Mage) Pick Crossbow, Wind Belt, Barricade, Spike Trap, Arrow Wall, Elven Archers Start by blocking off the path underneath the bridge with barricades, adding archers on the bridge between waves. You want to have a straight line of sight towards the gate: makes for easier sniping. Concentrate on the kobold runners and wind blast what orcs you can in the acid baths. A line of tar traps should help keep everything under control in case of difficulty. On the first break, place a whole lot of spike traps right out of the gate. You don't want to get within wind blasting distance of these orcs or you'll only get shot, so let the spikes and your archers do most of your dirty work. On the second break, add Arrow Walls on walls facing kobold rushes. Then again, allowing kobolds to pass through and depending on traps to take care of 'em doesn't exactly make for the best of strategies, so maybe you want to concentrate on kobold runners first and replace the arrow walls for Boom Barrels. Mob Waves (Nightmare) Enemies Encountered: Orc Warriors, Shield Orcs, Crossbow Orcs, Kobold Runners, Kobold Sappers, Fire Ogres and Gnoll Hunters 1. Shield Orcs, Fire Ogre 2. Kobold Runners, Kobold Sappers 3. Shield Orc, Kobold Runners 4. Shield Orcs 5. 2x Fire Ogres, Orc Warriors, Shield Orcs, Crossbow orcs 6. Kobold Runners & Kobold Sappers 7. Shield Orcs, Warrior Orcs, Crossbow Orcs, 4x Gnoll Hunters Walkthrough (Nightmare) Pick Crossbow, Blade Staff, Ice Amulet, Lightning Ring, Barricade, Brimstone, Spring Trap, Elven Archers, Spore Mushrooms, Coin Forge The amount of time between waves is as miniscule as the orc's intelligence; you will have many false starts. From the starting point, run out until you pass the corner and immediately lay down triple barricades. Place a coin forge right out of the gate, then a lightning storm over that. The orcs will stupidly try out the short path blocked out by barricades before coming back to you. Add another coin forge or two past the intersection and shoot more lightning bolts for profit. There's no trick to killing the Kobold Sappers: just stand far enough from the gate and shoot straight ahead at each and every Kobold sapper that exits. After that wave you should have just enough coins to build three Brimstones behind you and maybe even some spring traps past the intersection towards the acid bath, but priority on placing a lightning storm over the first coin forge. If there are any stragglers, use the opportunity to place some archers on the overpass. The Knowledge Weaver seems like sound strategy but the only wave truly difficult is the last one: by the time Spell Magnification becomes cost effective, you're nearly at the seventh wave. Skull Anatomy seems useful, though. Might as well pick the Elemental Weaver's Mana Conservation upgrade... Soundtrack Setting Up: Lover's Quarrel Battle Track: Skull Crush Category:Orcs Must Die!